noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Titan
Rai and Frankenstein learn from Lunark that M-21 is being used as an experiment specimen by the werewolves. Along with Lunark and Muzaka, who both have an agenda of their own, they leave for the land of the werewolves. Prologue After reaching their destination, Rai and Muzaka encounter Kentas. He informs Rai that M-21 has been recaptured by Ignes and directs him towards the location of the labs. Meanwhile, Lunark rescues M-21 and battles with Ignes. The latter finds out about Rai's presence and withdraws. Just as she prepares to leave, Rai arrives at the scene and demands to know M-21's whereabouts. Ignes finds it incredulous that he entered hostile territory for the sake of a human. She blames him for her father's death and summons Titan. The giant chimera breaks through the floor and roars as it unleashes a blast of energy which decimates the surroundings. Ignes orders him to gift eternal sleep to Rai. Battle Summary Titan slams the ground to send a wave of energy in Rai's direction. The Noblesse blocks the attack but is injured as Titan follows it with a powerful energy beam. A moment later, Titan leaps at Rai. Rai creates a swirl of blood that destroys Titan's left arm. However, it regenerates in no time. Titan tries to punch Rai but loses both his arms as Rai blasts them using telekinesis. The monster howls in pain and tries to hit Rai with its head as more tentacles shoot out and form a pair of arms with conical ends on either side of its body. Thereafter, Titan furiously drills the blood barricade Rai has created around himself. Rai watches in horror as Titan digs through it and releases a powerful blast from its mouth. Rai is severely wounded since he takes the full intensity of the attack. Ignes notes that he must have been a precarious condition from the start and mocks him for being so reckless just for one human. Rai reveals his daemon form, albeit without one wing. Ignes concedes that she always admired his strength and feigns pity for his condition. She coldly orders him to die since his wings are 'broken'. Rai blocks the next attack and inflicts gashes on Titan stalling him in mid-air. Next, he aims a swirl of blood that brings Titan to the ground and destroys his left wrist. The usage of energy is taking a visible toll on Rai's already weakened condition; Titan, on the other hand, regenerates his limb. Without further ado, Rai starts creating a blood field. Ignes panics as Titan is engulfed. She doubts that the blood field is enough to kill it, but is fearful nonetheless. Her estimation is validated when Titan breaks through the blood field and soars into the sky before spreading its newly developed wings. Titan lets out a massive beam of energy which results in thunder. Titan's energy beam dissipates the next blood tornado. Ignes is enraptured by the sight and declares that she intends to release Titan into the human world, starting with where he lives and watch those dear to him die a dreadful death. A flash of anger spreads across Rai's face; he unleashes more power and attacks Ignes. Titan tries to punch Rai from behind but is pushed back as Rai counterattacks. Thereafter, the monster takes flight and lets out several energy beams that alarm both, Rai and Ignes. After being put in the range of attack, Ignes concludes that a rushed specimen cannot be controlled and decides to leave before Titan mistakes her for an enemy. Ignes attacks Rai with her soul weapon as a parting gift. Rai, who is blocking a concentrated beam gets stabbed and loses his focus. His force field shatters and an explosion occurs as the energy beam strikes. Rai survives the attack but is nearly at his limit. Ignes bids him farewell since she cannot watch the most elegant noble in such a pathetic state any longer. Suddenly, a flash of purple cuts off her wrist: Frankenstein marks his entry and tells her that she is not going anywhere. He overpowers her soon, but Titan prevents him from killing her. Titan aims for Frankenstein, compelling Rai to intervene. After expressing his gratitude to Frankenstein for the life he had afforded him, Rai dons his Lukedonian attire and summons a powerful blood field which subjects his nemesis to excruciating pain. Titan proves his ability to adapt to enemy attacks by resisting the blood field; he shoots a powerful beam that disturbs Rai's momentum, nullifying his skill. Rai launches the blood phoenix, but Titan survives despite losing nearly half of his body and starts to regenerate rapidly. Ignes states that after recovering, he will become a lot stronger than before. Rai resolves to eradicate Titan's existence and uses a technique unbeknownst so far- Titan howls in pain as his body starts to contort violently. A vortex appears from his torso and absorbs Titan in entirety. Aftermath Rai is about to collapse upon Raskreia's timely arrival. Ignes flees the scene and dashes into the woods. Frankenstein frustrates her plan by cornering her at a clearing. Since Ignes is wary of drawing attention to herself and too exhausted to evade, she attempts to entice Frankenstein with the prospect of an alliance. This only furthers Frankenstein's desire to kill her and he stabs her with Dark Spear. The infamous weapon devours yet another prey. Image Gallery 443.JPG Rai_444(2).png Titan_444(2).png Blood_field_445.png 446-4.png 446.png 446-3.png 448.JPG Blood_phoenix449.png Titanend449.png Titanend449-1.png 449.JPG